


【伉俪】总裁看这里（2）

by naichabutian



Category: bnior - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naichabutian/pseuds/naichabutian





	【伉俪】总裁看这里（2）

“你没事儿吧？送到你嘴边了你自己把人推开了？！”王嘉尔的烟嗓被震惊出高音，看傻子一样地看着愣神的朴珍荣。

 

“老子要走心！他却只想走肾！” 朴珍荣嘴一撇，委屈得看着像有要当场大哭的架势。

 

“我就说你傻吧！你可以先走肾后走心啊。”

 

朴珍荣也不知道那天晚上自己怎么了，水到渠成的事儿，结果他们就是脱光了在床上睡了一觉。

说白了还是因为那一瞬间就觉得自己一腔真情献了空喂了狗。

 

死作的。

 

朴珍荣趴在办公桌上，胡乱地扒拉着自己的头发，王嘉尔在旁边嘴里一边发出啧啧啧的声音一边一脸惋惜地看着他。  
他就纳了闷了，王嘉尔这人怎么盼着他跟林在范上床。

 

“你就这么盼着我被上？”

“哪儿有，我这是关心我好朋友的性福生活。”王嘉尔说着还瞄了瞄朴珍荣下半身。

“啧！闭眼！我看你就欠让段宜恩赶紧上了你才好。”

“那你快让他来吧。但是谁上谁也不一定了。”

 

朴珍荣伸手捏了捏王嘉尔的胳膊，每天坐办公室，还一身的腱子肉，再看看这脸蛋儿，妥妥的一个金刚芭比。  
但想了想段宜恩那个不符合长相的人设，朝王嘉尔微微一笑拍了拍他的肩，“嗯，你加油。”

 

说话间，朴珍荣被通知现在去林在范办公室拿文件。

 

轻车熟路地推开林在范办公室的门，看见林在范在打电话，朴珍荣转悠到一旁的沙发坐下看着他的背影出神，不禁感叹自己看上的人真好看。  
宽肩细腰，器大活好，别问他怎么知道的，摸到的臆想的。

 

“你现在是不是在我办公室越来越随意了。”林在范挂了电话看向舒服地坐在一旁的人开口道。

 

“那你快把文件给我，我回我那坐着也挺好。”

 

林在范不明所以地看着如同吃了枪药的朴珍荣，这平时恨不得赖在这不走的人，今天突然这么急着走是怎么的了。

 

“这有几个地方要修改，你来看一下。”

“那你发我邮箱不行吗，非把我叫上来。”朴珍荣嘟嘟囔囔地走到林在范旁边，。

 

林在范瞥了眼旁边嘟着嘴一脸不满的人，其实这些问题确实完全可以发邮件来解决，但今天他就是想把朴珍荣叫上来。

 

“老板，这个不是我负责啊，这是嘉尔那部分的吧。”朴珍荣撑着桌子，因为近视又没戴眼镜不得不凑近到电脑前看，并没有注意自己是以一个什么样的姿势紧贴着林在范。

林在范坐着的角度正好可以看见朴珍荣领口大敞的衬衫下的肉体。白皙的皮肤，粉嫩的两点，朴珍荣虽然看着很瘦，但却有腹肌，线条非常漂亮，翘臀细腰，林在范不着痕迹地往后靠了靠，看了眼注意力全在电脑上的朴珍荣。

“哦，可能我记错了，那你回去吧，我一会儿发给他。”

 

朴珍荣暗自告诉自己，不能生气，这是他老板还是自己喜欢的人，没说一句话，用力拍上了门。

门口的员工吓得在电脑上打出了一串乱码，面面相觑，今天朴部长好像跟往常不太一样。

 

 

林在范有些崩溃，他又梦到朴珍荣了，不是那种普通的梦，又是春梦。朴珍荣甜腻的呻吟声在脑子里挥之不去。

 

朴珍荣拉过他，一边和他接吻一边伸手解开褪下他的裤子，舌尖描绘着他的嘴唇，葱白细长的双手撸动着他的性器。朴珍荣看着他，勾人地舔了舔嘴唇，蹲下身给他口交。温暖的口腔包裹着柱身，湿滑的舌头舔着前端，舌尖时不时地蹭过铃口，舒爽的扶着朴珍荣的头缓慢地来回抽插着。  
朴珍荣抬头看着他，因为几次深喉，眼里溢满了生理盐水，林在范拉起他，让人坐到自己身上。  
性器紧贴着朴珍荣的后穴，身上的人不安分地来回动了动，发出阵阵难耐的呻吟声，林在范隐约地感觉到朴珍荣后穴里的震动。

 

“帮我…帮我取出来…塞得好深…嗯啊……”

 

林在范抬高朴珍荣的一条腿，伸进后穴两根手指，温暖的内壁紧紧包裹着手指，伸到深处碰到跳蛋，没有拿出来反倒是往里又塞了塞，正好顶在朴珍荣的敏感点上，哼哼唧唧地呻吟声陡然提高。

 

“啊啊啊…不…不行…要射了！……”

 

朴珍荣尖叫着，指甲在林在范胳膊上留下几道抓痕，身下的性器吐出一股白浊星星点点落在林在范小腹上。

 

林在范俯身亲了亲他的红润的双唇，将朴珍荣后穴里的的跳蛋拿了出来，将润滑剂挤了进去，带着凉意的膏体流进后穴，林在范塞进两根手指给他扩张，被手指塞满的快感让朴珍荣舒服地呻吟出声。

“啊啊…再深一点…里面痒……”

“你看你好淫荡啊，就这么喜欢吗？嗯？”

“喜…啊啊喜欢…喜欢你……啊啊啊……”

林在范抽出手指，将已经硬得发疼肉棒顶进后穴一插到底，朴珍荣被突如其来地填满刺激得尖叫出声。

修长的双腿被折起来，被撑得没了褶皱的后穴一览无遗地展现在林在范眼前，只觉得胯下的性器又硬了几分，大开大合地操弄起身下的人。

朴珍荣被操得眼神迷离，太多得快感刺激得他只能说出污言秽语祈求林在范更用力地顶弄。

“唔啊…好大…好烫…林…林在范…老板……我…我喜……喜欢你…啊啊啊……”

林在范突然加速顶弄着朴珍荣的敏感点，足以令他难以承受的快感硬生生被操射。

朴珍荣眼里溢满了生理盐水，看着林在范，委屈又小心地问到，“你…你到底会不会和我在一起？”

 

林在范觉得自己像是以第三人视角看完了一整部自己和朴珍荣的黄片，而且他还该死的觉得不过瘾。还有梦里最后朴珍荣过于真挚地话语，那双含着泪的眼睛似乎是在控诉他的所作所为，太过真实的感觉以至于让他有些不知所措。郁闷地坐起身，黑暗中摸索出手机，拨通了电话。

 

“林在范，你最好有什么急事，不然我过几天就去你家把你的猫从窗户扔出去。”

“那她们也会跑回来的。”

“……”

“出来陪我喝酒。”

 

段宜恩到了酒吧的时候林在范自己已经喝上了，忍着想把这人打一顿的冲动点了一杯最贵的酒，反正林在范买单。

 

“大半夜你思春啊！”

“你还真说对了。”

噗！……”段宜恩看神经病一样看着林在范，咳嗽了好几下才平静下来。

“啊？？？你喝多了？你喝的不是啤酒吗？”段宜恩把林在范手里的玻璃瓶转了个面看了眼标签。

 

“我最近总梦着一个人。”

“谁啊？男的女的？高的矮的？胖的瘦的？长什么样啊？”

“男的，长得挺好看也挺可爱的，身材特别好。”

段宜恩在脑子里搜索了一圈，感觉自己最近新认识的林在范公司那个王嘉尔很符合他说的？

“啊？你喜欢王嘉尔？”

林在范用刚才段宜恩看自己一样的看智障表情看着他，一边感慨王嘉尔的漫漫追夫路。

“不是他。”

“哦。”

“是朴珍荣。”

“噗！……你终于喜欢上他了？”

林在范神色怪异地看着段宜恩，静默了一阵。

 

“你要不还是回家睡觉去吧。”

 

不知道是否真是因为被段宜恩说中了心思，一种说不名道不清的感觉在心中堆积得愈发深刻。

 

其实朴珍荣喜欢林在范很久了。

 

久到林在范已经习惯了自己身边有这么一个人，听着自己身边那个人的嗓音由还带着奶气的声音变得愈为低沉磁性，直至身边不再有这个人的声音。

 

 

林在范看着一如既往赖在自己办公室的朴珍荣，脑子里闪过前一天晚上段宜恩和自己说的话。

 

“你自己想想清楚，你究竟是想和他上床？还是和他谈恋爱？”

 

“林总，我好看吗？这么直勾勾地盯着我。”

 

朴珍荣将文件放在桌子上，靠坐在林在范那侧的桌子上，小腿有意无意地蹭着林在范，歪着头看着他。  
林在范拉住他一直不老实的腿，抬头看向他的眼睛。朴珍荣的眼睛很好看，水汪汪的桃花眼，一个回眸就能勾人心魂，有时候好像千万话语都能融入到他一个眼神里。  
比如现在，那满眼的爱慕并非虚假的，彼此的视线交缠着，林在范似乎看见朴珍荣的耳尖变得红红的。手指摩挲着他裸露着的白皙的脚腕，朴珍荣怕痒地缩了缩，看着林在范过于赤裸的眼神，倒是他先有些不好意思了，装作自然地移开视线。

 

“你快看，看完签字。”

 

已经临近下班时间，外面的员工已经陆陆续续离开了公司，朴珍荣看向落地窗，夕阳透过百叶窗，光被分离得支离破碎。  
朴珍荣有些怅然地叹了口气，看向一旁的林在范，“林总，晚上有约吗？跟我喝一杯？”

 

朴珍荣将人带到了以前学校后面的一家路边烧烤摊，林在范身着昂贵的西装与这里显得格格不入，倒是朴珍荣，尽管也是一身西装，却不显得有多违和。

酒过三巡，朴珍荣仰着干净的小脸看着林在范，他其实没醉，就是脸红得不行。林在范看他这个样子皱了皱眉，伸手就要拿走他面前的酒瓶，朴珍荣攥着瓶子不撒手，“老板你抢我酒干嘛？”

酒精的作用下让朴珍荣的声音变得软乎乎的，听得林在范不自觉放柔了声音，“你喝多了，别喝了听话。”

“别跟我扯淡林在范！我没醉！”朴珍荣将他的手打掉继续喝。

 

“为什么不开心？”

“因为我喜欢的人不喜欢我。”

“……”

“林在范，你就是个傻子。”

 

其实朴珍荣喜欢林在范很久了。

 

林在范看着眼前的人，想起以前的朴珍荣也和他说过这句话。那会儿这人上课会坐在大教室的前三排，戴着一副金边眼镜，工工整整地记满好几页笔记，再跑来给他。  
朴珍荣那时候就像个小流氓一样，大课不上考试靠抄插科打诨。可后来因为喜欢林在范，倒是会像个好学生一样记笔记，可自己照旧不去学。  
那些笔记林在范都看过，他的字很好看，工整干净，字如其人这话一点不假，粉雕玉琢的皮肤，唇红齿白，五官精致。朴珍荣每次都会抱着笔记来他的宿舍再赖上一阵就像现在一样。

 

朴珍荣会私心地在第一页写下对林在范表白的各种话语。

“林在范我喜欢你。”

“林在范你看看我呗。”

“林在范你不考虑考虑我吗。”

“林在范你什么时候和你女朋友分手。”

……

“林在范你就是个木头！傻子！王八蛋！”

“林在范我喜欢你已经三年了，我们就要毕业了。”

“林在范你是不是不会和我在一起的。”

 

“林在范你不会和我在一起的对吧？”林在范猛然抬起头，朴珍荣趴在桌子上低声呢喃着。

 

“你不是不喜欢我了吗？只是为了上床？”

 

林在范说的是毕业的时候，朴珍荣托段宜恩带了一句话，“告诉林在范吧，我不喜欢他了。”之后便消失在他的世界。

听说朴珍荣出国去进修了，在哪个国家，学的什么，还回不回来。林在范对于他的消息一无所知，就连这个事情也是半年之后的一次酒局，王嘉尔喝多了，嚷嚷着要和朴珍荣视频他才无意得知的。

 

朴珍荣抬起头看向林在范，那包含千言万语喜怒哀乐的双眼此刻让林在范有些看不透又无所适从，沉默半晌，“我对你死皮赖脸死缠烂打是真的，我爱你也是真的，害怕有一天彻底被你拒绝也是真的。”

 

蓦地又勾唇轻笑，粉嫩的舌头舔了一下嘴唇，嗓音致命地诱人。

 

“我想和你上床，也是真的。”

 

TBC.


End file.
